Revenge of Seven
by I Am Number Eight
Summary: We are seperated, once again. The mogs think they've won, but not quite yet. We've still got so much more up our sleeve. They caught Number One in Malaysia, Number Two in England, Number Three in Kenya, And Number Eight in Florida. I am Number Seven. I will make them pay. DISCLAIMER: I do not own LL, sadly. :(
1. Revenge

**Hi!**

**So this is my first story ever! I know that the Revenge of Seven has already come out, but I haven't managed to get my hands on a copy yet, so I decided to write this fanfic! For those of you who have already read the Revenge of Seven, ****_please_**** don't spoil it for me and ****_please_**** don't compare my fanfic to the actual book! I'm sure it's really good.**

**Here it is...**

* * *

><p><strong>Marina's POV<strong>

He's dead. I can still feel his scar burning into my flesh. I don't know if I'll ever stop feeling it.

I can't even cry. It's like all the tears have gone from me and I'm just hollow.

I'm sitting on a hotel bed, thinking about the events in the past past hour. They were a blur at the time, but now that I think back on it, I can remember it so clearly.

I couldn't bring him with me. His body was too heavy for me and Six to carry, with all that ice encasing him, and with the advancing mogs, I couldn't wait for the ice to melt. Six had grabbed my hand urgently and told me we had to leave, had to get as far away from this place before the mogs as we can. Five's still standing there, clutching his eye. Pathetic. Weak.

I could've easily killed him with just a swipe of my hand, but no. I'm not that kind of person. Five might've been, but I most certainly am not. I heal, not wound. If I kill him, then I'm just as bad as he is.

So I took Six's outstretched hand, scooped up an unconsious Nine, and scurried away, leaving Eight and Five.

I'm sure the mogs took Eight's body, and healed Five's eye, but again, maybe not. But that's just too much to hope for.

We ran and ran, until we were too tired to take another step. Then we just collapsed.

Unluckily for me, I had been the one carrying Nine, so I got crushed under his weight. Six, thank goodness, managed to haul him off me. Then she laid him down and looks at me right into the eyes. It was then that I just noticed she'd been crying.

"Marina," she said, as kindly as possible. "I know you're mad at Nine, but you have to heal him. We can't carry him anymore, and even if we could, we coudn't just haul him into a motel. It would raise too many questions." I nodded. I crawled to Nine and put my hands on his chest, waiting for the icy feeling of my healing legacy. It flows through my shaking fingers and into Nine. soon, his wounds begin to close up and he opens is eyes.

Once we'd rested enough, we trekked to nowhere, until we spotted a motel. We had no money on us, but Six solved that problem quickly. She turned invisible, and five minutes later we had the keys.

Thinking back on all this, I'm suddenly aware of this growing feeling in me, a feeling I've never had and can't place. Then I realise. I'm hungry.

Hungry for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo, Marina wants revenge.<strong>

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I promise the next one'll be longer, with more POVs. I can't grant you when it will come out though, since I have tons of homework, but until next time, please review!**

**-Eight**


	2. The Phoenix Stones

**Hey guys,**

**Second chapter! Woohoo!**

**I've only just started writing on this website, so the chapters may be a little short. Nevertheless, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella's POV<strong>

_"What should we do with them?" Setrakus Ra turns away from struggling Six and Sam to face me. I'm in a rich dress; almost like a queen. I know in my mind I should let them go, but I can't control myself when I answer._

_"Kill them."_

_From the back, John stares at me in horror. Why is he here? And he's looking at me with such disgust, I just want to burst into tears and scream that I can't control myself, that I can't do anything about anything. But I can't. I can't even use my telepathy to tell him. I'm useless._

_I watch helplessly as two mogs step forwards, grab a struggling Six, and tie her to the ground. She kicks and screams, but the ropes don't give way. Then, the executor raises his axe, and I'm forced to watch him bring it down to Six's neck. Sam screams and Setrakus and I start cruelly laughing. Sam runs towards a headless Six, cradling her in his arms._

_Setrakus stops laughing and suddenly everything freezes. I now have control over myself. He turns to me._

_"You can't stop this, Ella. __It_ will_ happen, and there's nothing you can do to stop it."_

_"You're a monster!" I scream, but when I try to punch him, my fist goes straight through. He laughs and laughs his cruel, evil laugh._

_"You can do so much, Ella. They think you're to young though. Join us, and you can have anything you ever wanted. I can even bring Crayton back."_

I wake up, gasping for breath. Setrakus can bring Papa back? No, that's not possible. He's just trying to get me to join him. That means he's scared of me, scared of _us_.

I look around the room. It's completely padded, kind of like what people used to put mentally disabled criminals in to keep them from banging their heads against the walls and killing themselves.

_Where am I?_

There are boxes of red foam on my hands and feet, probably keeping me from kicking or punching myself. This is definitely not Nine's penthouse.

That's when I notice a small table in the middle of the room. I crawl towards it, unable to walk properly, and find a tall glass of water with a straw poking out.

"Drink it," a voice out of nowhere echoes around the room.

I don't know why, maybe it was my growing thirst, but I obey it. After a few attempts, I manage to get the straw into my mouth, and start to drink.

It's just water, and tastes exactly like that. But it still comes as a great relief to my dry tongue. I gulp down the whole cup and smack my lips.

"Now, don't panic; we're just going to ask you a few questions," the voice says. Panic? Why panic?

That's when I start to feel a little woozy.

I'd been drugged.

I scan the room, trying to calm my nerves. I need a way to knock myself out until the drugs wear off. I look around helplessly at the cushioned room. Soon, when they're asking questions, I'll be answering.

The room must've not been checked properly for rips, because I notice a tiny tear, almost invisible, off to my left. I crawl towards it frantically, ignoring the officer's - that's what I decided he must be - continuing questions, he's voice becoming more and more impatient and demanding by the question.

I reach the rip and grab it with my mouth. I'm starting to feel more sleepy. I begin ripping, until, sure enough, a wooden floor comes to view. Perfect.

"This is the last time I'm going to repeat this; where is Number Four?" the officer says, failing to act kind and gentle now.

"Shut up," I slur. Then I bang my head against the floor.

**John's POV**

"Seriously, Adam; do you even know where we're going?" I ask, for about the millionth time. Adam groans. Being annoying wasn't usually my thing, it was Nine's, but Nine's not here, and Sarah  
>- who was right beside me - didn't look too good, and I had no intention on cleaning up vomit out of a car on a very bumpy road, no matter how much I love Sarah. There's only so much you would do for love.<p>

This isn't even a road. It's a desert.

"Yes, I know where we're going," Adam answers impatiently.

"The Everglades isn't exactly a desert," Sam points out dryly. "In case you haven't noticed."

I'd picked up Sarah, Sam and Malcolm a while back, before we entered this desert. They took the tablet with them, so they'd know where to find us, and now where using it to find Marina, Eight, Five, and annoyingly, Nine. Though one of them's dead and one of them's been seperated from the rest. So we're only looking for three.

Malcolm, who's been silent this whole trip, surprises us when he opens his mouth to speak.

"I've been thinking about the Phoenix Stones in your chest," he says.

We're taken back by his sudden change of topic, but, of course, this means he's figured out something, so we're all eager to listen.

"It's most likely that the liquid Loralite found in Marina's chest is one of them, as well as the leaves in John's chest and the soil in Nine's," he continues. "If these things could all jumpstart Lorien, I say, that when we find the others, if Six is still alive, we should find her chest next."

"Wait, what about Ella? We need to find her; Marina'll be crushed if we don't," Sarah points out.

"We'll find her on the way. If Six's chest is somewhere, chances are Ella will be there too."

I nod. This sounded like a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry John's POV was a little short. I couldn't think of something else to write about in there, but I had to mention John and Adam and the Phoenix Stones.<strong>

**-Eight**


	3. Worries and Fear

**Hey,**

**Thanks for the review:**

**NumeroCinco & . . .Five! It means a lot to me!**

**So here's the next chapter (I spent AGES on it... Sorry), and you know the drill; read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Six's POV<strong>

We left our motel a few days ago. Now we're driving along west. For some reason, it seems like the right place to go.

At first, Marina was fuming at Nine. She was _really_ angry. She couldn't even look at him.

Nine apologised many times already, even after Marina forgave him. It's getting really annoying, like the kid saying 'are we there yet' over and over again kind of annoying, except darker.

At the moment, we have absoloutely no clue where we're going. The truck we stole had no GPS, and after a while Nine gave up on the map. It would really help to have a macrocosm or the tablet. Sadly, the others have our chests and the tablet.

The others. I wonder if they're okay. I know they're not dead; I would've gotten a scar. But you never know; they could be getting tortured by the mogs for information.

I'm actually mostly worried about Ella and John; they were both in an endless sleep when we left to Florida, and I wonder if they've woken up, which I hope they have. Ella especially; she's so young.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when a car beeps at me, coming at us. I swerve to the right, barely missing the car.

"Careful," Nine mutters, next to me. I mouth 'sorry' to the driver, who, in returns, gives me the finger.

"Oh, look; the man's telling us we're Number One," Marina barely whispers. I frown at her through the rearview mirror. Something's not right about that sentence, but still, judging by how sick Marina looks, I'm surprised she can handle sarcasm.

She must've realised whatever was wrong about what she just said, because she grimaces. "I didn't... I didn't mean..." Then she starts sobbing silently, probably thinking of every one of us that are dead.

That's when I get a cold feeling up my spine. That feeling you get when someone's watching you. I shrug it off.

Big mistake.

Seconds later, the truck explodes.

**John's POV**

"Damn! Why did they move?" I yell in frustration. For the whole day we've been chasing them all over the place. I'm so frustrated I'm at the verge of pulling my hair out.

Sarah gently puts her hand on my arm, attempting to calm me down. "Sh, don't wake the others. It's okay; just make a U-turn first chance you get."

Easy for her to say. She's not the one that's been driving the whole day.

I'm still worried sick about the Garde that's cut off from the rest of us, and Ella. Mostly Ella. Though the cut-off Garde is advancing towards her.

We don't _know_ that the Garde that's left alone is actually captured by the mogs. That's the difference. We _know_ Ella's been caught, and probably enduring some kind of Mogadorian torture device, while their drilling her for answers.

_And she's only twelve_.

I suddenly feel guiltier, lonelier and lost more than I ever had.

How is it that as soon as we get together, we split up again?

**Ella's POV**

I wake up in the same padded room. Except with no tear. The mogs must've come in and fixed it up while I was out.

A Mogadorian pokes his head in through a barely noticeable door.

"Setrakus Ra wants you," he simply says. I sigh. I suddenly feel so much more terrified, though I try not to show it.

As I get up, I notice my wrists are handcuffed awfully closely together. As if I could use my hands for anything with those foam boxes over them. I try to swallow down my fear.

I can take whatever they throw at me. I'm not a scared little kid anymore; I'm a warrior. I'll keep my mouth shut. For the others. For my friends.

For Lorien.

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason I love doing endings to paragraphs. Well, I think that's my longest one yet!<strong>

**-Eight**


	4. The Four Bodies

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews! Well, this is the net chapter, it may be a little short though!**

**Enjoy, read, and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown's POV<strong>

"You got the bodies?"

"Yes, Beloved Leader."

Two bodies are lifted onto the table, one boy, one girl.

"You inject them with the sterophonialyum?"

"Yes, Beloved Leader."

The Beloved Leader slowly gets out of the chair and feels the two bodies. They're rock stiff, like he expected.

"Good, good," he muses.

"Are you sur this will work, Beloved Leader?" I ask. Then I realise my mistake.

But the Beloved Leader doesn't even seem to mind. "Never doubt the Beloved Leader."

We plug in all the wires into the girl's head, chest, arms and legs. Then we do the same for the boy.

I sit down at the command chair, or the master chair, or the chair of genius, getting ready to start typing.

My assistant starts flicking a bunch of switches, and to just a random person, it would look like she was doing it randomly, but not to me. I understand everything she's doing.

The machine starts to hum with life, blue liquid flowing through the wires and into the bodies. I watch my assistant punch a bunch of buttons furiously and then turn to the Beloved Leader, who's watching what's happening with great interest. I turn to the bodies to watch as well.

That's when I notice the blue liquid getting darker.

Oh, man, I think. I turn to the screen, where the words 'SYSTEM OVERLOAD' flash on it in bright red. I start furiously typing, until the green words 'ACCESS GRANTED' flash on the screen, and the blue liquid changes into violet.

I sigh and sit back. That's it. It's time. My shaking finger hovers over the 'Enter'. One press could make all the difference. One press could make us win for sure.

One press and it could be over.

I bring my finger down slowly. I won't lie. I'm scared. I'm panicking inside. Then, taking I deep breath, I press it.

To my relief, nothing happens.

My assistant rushes to the bodies and inject some periphonium and trakroniphobix into each of them. Now, the ones waiting outside rush in, carrying the now limp bodies out. After a minute, they come back with another boy and girl.

We do exactly the same thing as we did to the previous pair, but while things were cruising along, disaster strikes. The wire connected to both of them snap. The screen starts flashing the words 'ACCESS DENIED' no matter how many times I try to fix whatever's going on. Wires start to snap, and the blue liquid comes pouring out.

My assistant yells, "EVACUATE THE BUILDING! EVACUATE THE BUILDING!"

We all run, carrying the bodies, the Beloved Leader in front, leading us to the exit. But not all of us get out. Some of us are trapped inside. Some of my dearest friends.

The building explodes behind us. I've failed the Beloved Leader. The penalty for that is death.

I'm not ready to die.

* * *

><p><strong>So... That was a little dark and gloomy.<strong>

**The person who I wrote the POV in was just another mog. He's not really necessary for the story; I just wrote this part because it's so vital for the story.**

**So, I have a few questions that you guys can answer in the reviews if you want:**

**Q1. Do you think I should revive any of the Garde? If so, which Garde members would you like me to revive?**

**Q2. Who do you think those four bodies belong to? What were the mogs doing with them?**

**Q3. Why do you think it didn't work between the second pair?**

**Please review; I would love to hear your answers!**

**-Eight**


	5. The First Day Born

**So, I had some free time so I decided to write this...**

**By the way, all the unknown's POVs are different people, by the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown's POV<strong>

I woke up in a huge room. And I mean _huge_. The room must've been twice as big as the last room I had.

Funnily enough, I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember is... I don't remember.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, just as the door opens and a man horribly pale and _disgusting_ pokes his head in.

"Ah, you're awake. Come with me; the Beloved Leader wants to see you."

Huh?

**Unknown #2's POV**

I don't remember the last time I got to wake up in a nice, cosy bed. All I'd ever slept in were dirty cots in the middle of nowhere. But now, when I wake up, I find myself in a newly furnished room with sheek, white walls and a polished marble floor.

The bed is actually quite hard but, weirdly enough, was really comfortable. I scoot over to the side of the bed, but as soon as my toes touch the cold, hard ground, I jerk my feet bak up onto the bed. Man, that was cold.

The the door creaks open and a head pokes in. A Mogadorian's head. I immediately jump to my feet in a ready stance. The mog chuckles. An evil chuckle.

"What do you want?" I ask, my voice shaking more than I wanted it to.

"Floor's cold, huh?" the mog asks. This question catches me off guard, so I nod.

He chuckle again but this time it doesn't sound eveil, but more... Friendly. Without warning, the mog throws me a pair of slippers, and I instinctively catch it. I drop them on the ground and slip my feet.

"Now, c'mon. Someone wants to see you," the mog says, turning on his heels. I don't know why, but I jump off the bed and scarmble after him.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

**Unknown #3's POV**

When I wake up, I feel like I'm floating. Oh, and I don't remember a thing.

Seriousy, I don't understand where I am, how old I am, or even my name.

I'm a mess.

I sit up to scan the room, but as I do, I feel ripples underneath me. My first thought would've been 'water', but does water have bedsheets, blankets and pillows?

"Ah, so you were lucky enough to get the waterbed, huh?" a sarcastic yet envious girl's voice says. My head snaps to where the voice came from. Sure enough, a blonde haired girl with a sarcastic smirk is sitting curled up on a chair in the middle of the room. I smile and lie back down, making a show of relaxing in the waterbed.

"Jealous?" I ask teasingly.

"As if ," the girl snorts.

"Who are you?" I ask, immediately getting down to business. She purses her lips and frowns.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't remember _anything_," she sighs, glaring at her toes.

"Don't take it out on your feet; they didn't do anything," I joke. She manages to crack a smile, but it looks a little forced. She opens her mouth and starts to say something, but then she just disappears. Poof. Into thin air.

Before I can even react, someone pokes their head in through the door. He was sickly pale, bald with tatoos on his head, and when he grinned you could see amouthful of rotten, yellow teeth. It kinda disgusts me.

"The Beloved Leader wants to see you," he announces coldly. The Belove Leader? Who's the Beloved Leader?

I run after the man, head bubbling with questions, but then he glares at me with such cold hatred I forget to breathe. Well, nevermind then.

Outside my room isn't as nice as inside of my room. There are cobwebs, mud, and dust. I sneeze. The man glares at me again.

We soon reach a pair of huge, grand, double doors that open automatically as we approach. The room is really grand and fancyand I can't help gaping in awe and amazement.

Then I notice another insanely ugly guy sitting behind a desk. Seriously, what's up with all these men?

"Come on, sit down; I won't bite," he chuckles, though I _seriously_ doubt that. Nevertheless, I walk over to him and sit down.

"I have a story to tell you. A story that will not sound believable, not make you believe."

I shrug. "Hit me."

The Beloved Leader begins his story.

The Beloved Leader told me the whole story; from the Great Epansion to when one of the Garde ha tried to kill me, and how Setrakus Ra nursed me back to health. I have to admit, it fascinates me.

"Well?" Setrakus Ra asks. I nod, knowing my choice and what I need to do.

"I'll join."

"Good, good. Questions?" I slowly nod again.

"One thing."

"What?"

"What's my name?"

He chuckles at me knowingly.

"Number Eight."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Plot twist. Is Setrakus Ra telling the truth when he says that Unknown #3 is Number Eight? Who are the other two Unknowns, and who was the blonde girl in the room? Why did she vanish?<strong>

**So these Unknowns are actually important, just to let you know.**

**So I imagined when Setrakus told Unknown the story, it would be really biased, so yeah.**

**I'm going to camp soon so I won't be updating anytime soon. Sorry :(**

**But, just review until then!**

**-Eight**


	6. Stuck

**Hey guys!**

**So, I'm back from camp and so that means I can start updating again!**

**So on my last two chapters I've been very cruel by not telling you guys what happened to Six, Nine and Marina when the truck exploded, so I'm starting off this chapter with Marina's POV. I'm still going to keep you guys hanging on the Unknowns though.**

**I'm so mean, aren't I?**

* * *

><p><strong>Marina's POV<strong>

I don't get it. One minute we're cruising along on a pick up truck, the next minute I'm flying through the air.

I quickly try and use my telekenesis to slow down my fall, but for some reason it isn't working. Why on Lorien do my Legacies not work when I need them most?

I land on the ground with a large 'THUD' and an 'OOF' and then I just lay there groaning, blood spilling out of my head. I can't even think straight.

Somewhere at the back of my head, I hear Six screaming for me, but I can't register anything properly. I need to heal myself. My shaking hand reaches up for my head which causes a sharp pain, though I keep feeling around for the wound.

It's deep. Really deep. I will for my healing Legacy to work, but it doesn't. I feel nothing.

Is this the end?

**Six's POV**

"Marina! MARINA!" I scream. I can't move. My leg is being crushed under the truck. I wonder where Nine is. And Marina? Oh, Pittacus, where is she? I think my leg is broken.

No matter how loud or how much I scream Marina's name, she doesn't come. She's not dead, but she could be dying.

I hear someone chuckle to my right, and my head snaps to the voice's direction. A mog is standing over me, with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Number Six, the supposed warrior," he says. I scream and struggle, trying to look menacing, but how do you do that when you're stuck under a 220 pound truck?

"I like it when you struggle," the mog bends down to put his disgustingly ugly face just inches away from mine, "Do it again." I attempt to bite his head off but he just throws his head back and laughs.

"Save it for later. You're coming with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this one was a little short, but I'm so desperate for ideas. Help, anyone? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top?<strong>

**-Eight**


	7. AN

**Hi guys!**

**I very sorry to say that I'm stuck on my story, The Revenge of Seven, and I'm thinking about quitting. What do you guys think? If I quit, I'm still going to let you guys know what I was thinking in mind of.**

**Please review what you think I should do.**

**-Eight**

**:'(**


End file.
